Those Eyes
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Daphne makes good on her threat to set up a date for Calypso and Leatherhead... Leatherhead and Oc fluff. One-shot, sort of a sub story for 10 to the 10,000th power story. Happy EARLY Valentine's day!:D


Here's a Valentine's Story, it's my first, so please be nice.

It involves my Ocs and Leatherhead. Enjoy!... I hope

Those Eyes...

Daphne giggled madly as she finished the note and laughed diabolically.

Andromeda rolled her eyes as she asked," What in the wolrd has got you cackling, fuzz-head?"

Daphne smirked," I'm not telling anyone!"

Andromeda placed her knuckles under Daphne's nose.

"Um, except you, of course, dear sister! I've thought of the perfect trick to play on our two crocodilian friends!"

Andromeda snapped," Why don't you leave those two alone! They're doing FINE on their own without you playin' cupid!"

Daphne pouted," Please, Andromeda? It's Valentine's day!"

Andromeda raised an eye-ridge.

Daphne thought hard.

"I'll stop yelling,'Hot stuff in the house' everytime you and Raph walk into the room for a week!"

Andromeda scrunched her eyeridge down.

"Um, and I'll also stop taking secret pictures of your clandestine make-out sessions with Raph and then showing them to Mikey while we laugh and mock you two!"

Now the _other_ eyeridge scrunched down as Andromeda snarled low in her throat.

"Um, and I'll do your chores for a month!"

"Deal… AFTER I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!!!" Andromeda screamed as she tried to capture Daphne in a headlock. The platinum blonde had already flown the coop, as the red-head took after her, screaming," YOU'RE SO DEAD, FUZZ-HEAD!!!"

***

Leatherhead yawned as he woke up, rubbing his eyes as he went to the small moonpool that ran by his Lair. After his morning bath, he climbed out, dried off and went to the kitchen to fix his breakfast. He paused as he noticed a small, scented envelope on the table. It was signed with a 'C'.

He opened it, sniffing the perfume as he unfolded the note. What he read there made his heart start to pound.

"_Dear LH,_

_I have a 'special' Valentines gift for you. I'm coming over today at 5:30 pm to give it to you!_

_Love, _

_Calypso_

_PS, See you then, Big guy ;) _

Leatherhead swallowed hard. She was coming here?! He looked around wildly and muttered," I have not prepared anything for her! How could I be so forgetful… oh my goodness, she's coming here!"

The big croc, for a second, thought he would die right then and there from the rate his heart was running.

***

Calypso paused as she noticed a small letter on her bed. She picked it up and sniffed it delicately. It smelled of cologne.

Suspiciously, she opened it, turning red as her eyes met the lettering.

"_My dear Calypso,_

_I have a Valentine's Day gift I would like to give you. If you would come over at 5:30 pm, that would be most splendid. _

_Until then,_

_I remain yours, and your alone, _

_Leatherhead._

_P.s. I cannot wait to see your sweet face, my dearest._

Her heart rate sped up quite a few beats and she murmured," Oh, Leatherhead, you sweet, sweet thing… I must give you something as well!… but what?"

***

Leatherhead paced nervously, as 5:30 came closer and closer. He looked at the clock, and then back at the small, wrapped gift he had managed to snag. Luckily, Donatello and April had been available to help him with this, and he anxiously hoped she would like it.

He took a deep breath, trying to still the squall of anxiety that welled up in him.

"Calm down, you fool, there is nothing to be anxious about! Calypso's just like you, so get a grip. Just be yourself, don't be overly polite or overly familiar and ABOVE ALL, maintain your composure."

***

As Calypso made her way to Leatherhead's Lair, her gift in hand, which Andromeda had helped her make, she suddenly wondered if she was going too far. Perhaps he had not had this in mind at all!

But she stilled her heart and murmured," You love him, Calypso, so shut up and go. There's nothing… nothing to hide…"

Leatherhead was still trying to compose himself when he heard her coming. He turned around, feeling confident, in charge and at ease... but that quickly changed when his gaze was riveted on bright, cerulean eyes…

_Here come those eyes  
There goes my ability to breathe  
Those legs are walkin' her to me  
Oh, tell me I ain't dreamin'_

To his surprise, Calypso seemed to smile when she saw him, and he barely was aware of anything else as he watched her walk over to him,

_Here comes that smile  
I can't even move, can't even blink  
'Cause I don't wanna miss a thing  
And I ain't even foolin' when I say the boys are droolin'  
And the girls are all starin' her down  
My knees go weak and my heart starts to pound!_

Calypso politely greeted," Hello, Leatherhead. How have you been?"

He stammered," Er, um, good! I mean, well, busy and, uhm, yes, I have been well, thank you."

_It happens every time  
She saunters into the room  
It all blurs and all starts to zoom  
And then my head starts spinnin'  
_

Calypso tried not to sound like a sap as she added," I have something for you."

He swallowed nervously, as he waited. His mind was a whirl with thoughts… perhaps that was why he had the slight impression that he was dizzy…

_She gets a few feet away  
And suddenly we're both in slow motion  
Like we're alone in the deep blue ocean_

_I know it's just a feelin'  
But it might as well be real because i think i might be fixin' to drown  
My knees go weak and my heart starts to pound!_

She quietly took out the box she had wrapped and placed it into his hands. She added with a faint smile," I also thought, perhaps, I could make you dinner. I've become quite adept, thanks to Michelangelo's tutelage."

"I…That would be delightful. Thank you." Leatherhead responded, trying NOT to sound too nervous as he added," This is for you."

She took the heart-shaped box and sniffed it gently as she began to open it.

It occurred to Leatherhead he didn't even know if she liked chocolate, but from the smile on her face, he figured he was safe enough.

"Oh, Leatherhead! How did you know I love cherry cordials?"

He breathed a sigh of relief as she took one and tossed it into her mouth, closing her eyes in relish.

She suddenly noticed a folded paper beneath the wrapping of the box and slowly, she opened it, her eyes lighting upon the clumsy poetry written in a firm, caring hand.

**"To Calypso,**

**Who is so fair, expression so hidden?**

**Who has caught my heart holds me smitten?**

**With a word from thee I'm floating, through the air,**

**A single one of thy smiles and I'm weightless, without a care.**

**How sweetly you walk, most graceful, feline!**

**So tempting, and yet, so heavenly, divine!**

**There's no release from my sweet, sweet captivity,**

**I seek no escape from thy prison, my serenity.**

**Oh Calypso, unlike Odysseus before me,**

**I am fully, wholly and utterly enthralled by thee.**

She looked up, tears welling in her eyes as she whispered," Leatherhead?"

Leatherhead felt his heart plunge headlon into guilt at the sight of her crystalline tears and he rasped," I'm so sorry! I didn't mean… I didn't want-"

He couldn't say anything… because she had thrown her arms around him, squeezing him tightly, her snout laid lovingingly against his.

"Leatherhead… I love you," she murmured.

_She takes my hand  
I don't know what to say  
She understands anyway._

Leatherhead, not for the first time in his life, was utterly and fully speechless. But it didn't seem to matter because she only closed her eyes as he carefully ran a clawed hand carefully through her beautiful, silvery hair.

She looked up at him, and the cerulean eyes gazed into bright golden ones.

_And here comes those eyes  
Can she even see what I'm thinking of  
If this is what they call love  
I can't believe I'm in it  
Thankin' heaven every minute_

_I'm the luckiest boy in this town_

He smiled down at her," My Calypso."

The croc-girl chuckled softly as she murmured,"

**His expression is deeper,  
****Then Ocean currents,**

**His mind is sharp,  
****And more determined then monsoon torrents**

**While quiet, his thoughts are profound,  
****Like the simplest mystery of the Universe.**

**Woe to the one who scorns this dragon,  
****Like an inferno is his rage.**

**His beast, so wild and untamed,  
****He keeps, so carefully, encaged.**

**His laughter is precious,  
****Like jewels that are earth-immersed.**

**How can I not appreciate  
****One so like me? And yet, so unique?**

**And in his presence, I become strong,  
****Oh, when I am with him, I become weak.**

**And I would give, all of me,  
****But do I dare go down this road?**

**Will you take my hand?  
****Or will I be… alone?**

She blushed as she finished her poem, and he sucked in his breath," Never… as long as I live, you will never be alone."

She laughed softly as she murmured," Leatherhead, I'm so glad I got your note."

He froze, unsure if he heard correctly," Note?"

"Yes. You asked me to come, to receive your valentine's gift."

Puzzled, Leatherhead drew back from her," I… didn't send you… a note. You sent me one."

Her eyes widened.

They both began to blush.

And then, Calyspo sighed," I do not know whether to laugh or hunt Daphne down and mangle the meddling cupid!"

Leatherhead suddenly took her hands in his and asked," If you…were telling the truth about… how you feel about me, then, perhaps we ought to thank her. Because, if not for her meddling, I doubt I ever would have had the courage to tell you how I felt about you."

Calypso looked him in the eye and replied," Don't be ridiculous, my dear. You would have. In your own time. But perhaps you are right this time… I won't hunt her down. But she WILL be hearing about this…" the croc girl added under her breath.

She suddenly looked back up at Leatherhead, and the expression in her face caused his heart to skip a beat as she leaned forward and gently nuzzled him, smiling slightly as he stood absolutely still…

_My knees go weak and my heart stops  
I can't catch my breath  
I think I'd better sit down_

_My knees go weak and my heart starts to pound!_

* * *

_Lol, i couldn't resist throwing in the song, okay? every time i hear this song, i think of LH and Calypso, it seems so perfect for those two. _

_Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
